The Greatest Gift
by Bimadabomi
Summary: When their son is diagnosed with cancer, how will Chandler and Monica handle it? Will they make the right choices? Who can save their son? My first drama series I ever did, go easy! Finished & Revised
1. The Greatest Gift, Part 1

**The Greatest Gift, Part One**  
_  
*~Revised 3-09-03~*  
_

  
Three in the morning was not the time for this. Monica stood in the doorway of her six-year-old son's room. He insisted that he needed to get a drink of water. It had been one thing after another since midnight. Water had been his excuse at least three times.   
  
Michael, you've been downstairs for THREE drinks of water already! she said when he returned to his room after the last trip.  
  
But, Mom, I'm _thirsty_! You want me to drink from the toilet? he asked.  
Monica sighed. _If only he didn't have my stubbornness and Chandler's sarcasm put together_, she thought. It made him impossible and he was only six.  
  
Fine, but _no more_ drinks of water after this, okay? she gave in.  
  
he said and ran downstairs. By the time he returned and settled down, Monica was half asleep. She went back to the bedroom and flopped down on her half of the bed. Chandler was awake on his side. Whenever one of them got up, it woke the other up.   
  
He asleep now? Chandler asked  
  
I hope so, Monica said with a sigh   
  
Me, too, he said, turning over to his stomach. They were both asleep in five minutes.  
  
Mornings were always hectic in their house. Michael, of course, was tired. Monica told him he should've thought about that before he had to get four drinks of water the night before.   
  
Chandler was trying to get their four-year-old daughter, Megan, to eat her breakfast. She wouldn't. And two-year-old Andrew was running around the house screaming. It was always a relief when the mornings were over and Michael was at school, Megan at preschool, and Andrew at daycare. It was 24 hours before they had to do it again.   
  
Monica and Chandler both had Fridays off from work. They had done that when Michael was a baby so they could spend more time with their kids. Now Michael _had_ to go to school, so they sent Megan and Andrew on their way, too, to be fair. Or, as Rachel thought to have a day alone with each other.'  
  
Around noon on Friday, Rachel came over carrying her and Ross' seven-month-old daughter, Katie. Katie was, as of now, the younger of two. Her older sister, Kylie, had just turned four. Kylie and Megan were very close. They went to the same preschool, and were probably playing together at this moment.  
  
Ross and Rachel had gotten back together at Chandler and Monica's wedding. They got married a year and a half later, in New Zealand. No one was sure why they went there, but it had been a nice wedding, and New Zealand was a nice place.   
  
And who knew what was happening with Phoebe and Joey. They had gotten drunk and slept together a while back. They had almost gotten together until David, Phoebes scientist guy, came back and took her off to Minsk. Now Phoebe and David were married and had a one-year-old son, Nathan. The others had only seen him once, when he was a baby. Joey had gotten over Phoebe. Luckily he didn't have much time to get her.  
  
Hey, Mon, Rachel greeted her.  
  
Hey, Rach, Monica replied, looking up.  
  
Where's Chandler?  
  
Monica said.   
  
Rachel said. Chandler and Monica actually locked their front door now. However, Ross and Rachel lived right across the street, and had their own key.  
  
How's Kylie? Monica asked, as she smiled at Katie, who was falling asleep in Rachel's arms.  
  
Good. She and Megan were singing in the car this morning, Rachel said with a smile. Rachel, Ross, Monica, and Chandler had a carpool going on. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and every other Friday, Ross or Rachel took all the kids to school and day care. And on Tuesday, Thursday, and every other Friday, Monica or Chandler did it. I heard from Phoebe today.... Rachel went on.  
  
Oh yeah? How is she? Monica asked.  
  
Good. She's good. David's good. Nathan's good.   
  
That's good. You know, I still can't get over how she really hurry Joey, Monica said with a sigh.  
  
I know. He's wanted a close relationship, like you and Chandler have, since he knew about you two. He was so close to that, Rachel said with sigh, bouncing Katie up and down as she stirred.  
  
I know. Too bad she went for David.  
  
Yeah. It would've been cool. You know, six friends turn into three couples.  
  
Yeah, it would, Monica agreed. But I guess things don't go like that.  
  
I guess not, Rachel said. Well, Katie and I have to go grocery shopping, need anything?  
  
No, I think we're okay, thanks. Bye, Kate! Bye Rach, she said, waving to Katie.  
  
Bye, Mon. See ya, Rachel said, and left. Twenty minutes after they left, Chandler came back from the bank.   
  
he greeted Monica.  
  
Hey! You're home!  
  
Looks that way.  
  
You know, we still have two hours before the kids get home, she said with a smile.  
  
Again? I mean we've had sex, like, a million times. It's getting kinda old now, Chandler joked  
  
Oh, haha. Don't blow it, she said, kissing him.  
  
That night, Andrew came home with a headache. Being at daycare, he caught colds a lot. Monica hated it when one of them was sick. She felt so bad for them. But an hour later, Andrew was running through the house with Megan, so Monica didn't think twice about it.  
  
At midnight, Michael started pulling his I have so much to do tonight' thing again. Chandler was sent to deal with it this time. Michael, this is the second night you have done this! What's going on?  
  
Nothing, Dad. I just have to go to the bathroom. You want me to go in the bed?  
  
If that means you stay there! Chandler replied. The only one who could beat Michael with Chandler's sarcasm was Chandler himself. And he had, over the years, figured out how to out do Monica's stubbornness, as well. He pretty much had Michael figured out.   
  
Okay, fine, Michael conceded and lay down in bed again.  
  
What's with him? Monica asked when Chandler returned to bed.  
  
Beats me. It's a phase, I guess.  
  
He's never done this before, she said. I guess your right. It's weird, though.  
  
The next morning, everyone but Megan was tired. Andrew's tiredness was nothing compared to Michael's, who hadn't gone to bed until after four last night.  
  
After a few nights of Michael pulling that stuff, he had to stop because he was too tired. And that was the end of it.   
  
Joey seemed a little sad lately. It was the time of year when Phoebe had left. It had been three years. Joey didn't feel sad all the time, only when he saw something that reminded him of Phoebe, or it was the time of year she left. Joey didn't put everything into it. He had changed, though. Phoebe had no idea how she changed him. He had dated only two other women in this time. He didn't like being the only unmarried, childless member of the gang anymore. He figured, with his luck, he always would be. When they were all single, he always wondered who would be last. And it was him.   
  
  
Megan was mad at Chandler. She didn't want to go to school and he told her she had to. And this made her mad. Chandler wasn't sure why he put up with all this nonsense. He figured it was only because he loved his kids.  
  
Andrew had been born a month and a half premature. He was healthy, though, and the doctor said he shouldn't have any health problems due to that.   
  
Michael, however, was two weeks late. The doctor was going to induce labor, but Michael came the day before.   
  
And Megan came pretty much on time, give or take a few days. All the kids were so different. They didn't feel the need to have another, or not to. They'd just wait and see what happened.   
  
Monica was driving the ever growing car pool today. Andrew, Megan and Kylie were in the back, making as much noise as kids under the age of five could, and Michael was up front, contributing his six-year-old noise. Monica dropped Michael off, then Megan and Kylie. As she drove to Andrew's daycare, she noticed Andrew looked tired. He was very quiet, too. But she shrugged it off and dropped him off and headed to work.  
  
That night, again, Andrew had a lot of headaches. Monica figured he was coming down with a cold. But five minutes later, he would be fine. It was weird. He was never not feeling well for too long.  
  
The next morning, Andrew felt even worse. Chandler said he would stay home with him. Andrew was quiet all morning and slept until noon. Chandler was sure he wasn't feeling well, he never slept past ten.   
  
Well, look who's up, Chandler said when Andrew finally woke up that afternoon.  
  
Hi, Daddy, Andrew gave a weak smile.  
  
Still feel bad? he asked.  
  
he said with a sigh.  
  
  
  
he replied.  
  
Want some medicine?  
  
EEEEW! NOOO!  
  
Well, too bad, you're gonna have it anyway, Chandler told him  
  
  
  
Chandler went downstairs and got some Children's Tylenol. When he returned, Andrew insisted he didn't want it.  
  
You _have_ to take it. You' ll feel better, he promised.  
  
  
  
It tastes good!  
  
Tastes bad!  
  
No, tastes good!  
  
  
  
Okay, fine. Then how about a soda? Chandler said, moving on to the next technique.  
  
Andrew agreed happily. Chandler went downstairs and poured Andrew a glass of coke, then poured the medicine in it. A trick that worked for both, Michael and Megan, and hopefully, now, Andrew, too.  
  
Whatever works, he shrugged  
  
Ross brought Michael and Megan home around three. Andrew was still asleep and had been since one.  
  
He feeling any better? Ross asked  
  
Nope. He's asleep. He has been all day. He was only up for an hour, so far, Chandler said.  
  
Well, that has to be good for him, Ross said.  
  
Chandler agreed. Except now he'll probably be up all _night_.  
  
*~*~*  
Andrew was out of school all week. Either Monica or Chandler stayed home with him, except for one day when Joey baby sat. He didn't show any signs of feeling better. Monica was worried about him. On Saturday afternoon, he woke up with stomach pains.  
  
Maybe we should take him to a doctor, Monica told Chandler.  
  
It hasn't been a week yet, Mon. It's probably just the flu.  
  
What if its appendicitis?  
  
Mon, is just the flu, or a cold, or something, he said. I'm sure.  
  
Yeah, okay, yours probably right, she said. But still, he's not feeling any better,  
  
Megan called from the other room.  
  
What is it, Megs? Monica asked, poking her head in to see.  
  
I don't feeeelll good! she whined, lying on the couch.  
  
You, too? Monica asked.  
  
she whimpered.  
  
Okay, go get into bed and I'll give you some medicine, Monica said, heading for the kitchen.  
  
ICK! But fine, she said, and headed towards the stairs. Not the grape flavor, though, please! she yelled.  
  
Megan and Andrew were both out of school until Thursday. Then Megan went back, feeling fine. But Andrew was still as sick as he had been. Chandler and Monica were both really worried about him by now. Especially since Megan had gotten sick _and_ gotten better already. They took him to the doctor the day that Megan went back to preschool.  
  
The doctor examined him carefully. Well, he looks perfectly healthy, but he has something going on to have stomach pains, headaches and being so drowsy. I think we should take a blood test, the doctor said.  
  
Monica agreed reluctantly, knowing Andrew hated needles.  
  
Hey, Andrew, here's a lollypop! the doctor said, to take his mind of what she was about to do. Andrew took it and said nothing. Usually he would have screamed yay, or smiled, or _something_, but he wasn't himself anymore. The doctor managed to get blood without too much of a fuss. Andrew was too tired to put up a big fight I'll call you with the results in three days, the doctor told Monica before she left with Andrew.  
  
Thank you very much, Monica said, picking up Andrew and leaving the office. Monica worried about him. If he needed a blood test, it couldn't be good.  
  
Hey, Mon? Chandler asked Monica the next night  
  
  
  
What's wrong?  
  
I m thinking about Andrew. I mean, if he needs a blood test, something must be wrong!  
  
I know, I thought that, too. But he has to be okay, Chandler said. It's probably nothing, he added.  
  
I hope so, she said.  
  
Me, too. I mean, he's only two,  
  
I know, Monica said. Believe me, I know.  
  
Monica was in the middle of resolving a fight between Michael and Megan over a ball, when the phone rang. Monica froze. Andrew had been doing a little better, but not much. She had a weird feeling about this, and she knew it was the call. Megan grabbed the phone.  
  
she listened, then threw the phone to Monica.  
  
It's for you, Mommy, Megan said, throwing the phone to Monica.  
  
Monica said into the phone.  
  
Monica Bing?  
  
Yes, that's me, she said.  
  
This is Dr. Trent. I have the results of your son Andrew's blood test, and it doesn't look so good....  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Greatest Gift, Part 2

The Greatest Gift, Part 2  


  
  
Monica's heart stopped. What could be wrong with him? He was only _two_!  
  
He has severe kidney damage, Dr. Trent continued. It could be a result of his premature birth, or something totally unrelated to it. Why don't you and your husband come in to my office and we can discuss it more.  
  
Monica managed to mumble, then hung up the phone. How could this be happening?  
  
Monica turned and looked at Michael and Megan. They were so healthy and fine. How could Andrew be so sick? She felt terrible. Her two-year-old son wasn't just sick with the flu, his life was in danger.  
  
Chandler entered. Monica saw him and started to cry. He wasn't quite sure why. Michael and Megan ran off. They hated it when heir mom started crying.  
  
Monica? What's the matter? Chandler asked her. She went up to him and hugged him and cried. Chandler didn't say anything to her, just held her. Then when her crying died down, she spoke.  
  
Appendicitis would have been a dream come true, she mumbled. Chandler stared to figure out this had something to do with Andrew  
  
Monica, please tell me what's wrong, he said as he rubbed her back.  
  
It's Andrew. He, he has severe kidney problems.  
  
And what does that mean?   
  
I don't know. We're meeting with the doctor this afternoon.  
  
Sweetie, please calm down. This could be easily cured, you don't know yet.  
  
she agreed, trying to stop crying. My poor two-year-old son has _severe_ kidney problems! she sobbed. Stopping wasn't an option.  
  
I know, Chandler said, hugging her. I know, it sucks.  
  
Chandler called Rachel and explained the situation to her. Rachel was shocked, but agreed to come over and watch the kids. Monica didn't say much of anything to Rachel when she came over.   
  
Even on the way to the doctors office she was pretty quiet. They were waiting in the waiting room, when Chandler knew she wouldn't be able to take this. He could read her like a book and she was already off to a bad start.  
  
Dr. Trent sat across from him in his office.   
  
First of all, I'm so sorry, Dr. Trent began. But luckily, Andrew _can_ survive. Monica felt relieved, but only partially. At least he had a _chance_, he wasn't a lost cause.  
  
Now, we aren't sure what's caused the sudden failure of the kidney. Kidney cancer is a possibility. I am only a pediatrician, so I am going to refer you to a doctor who can help you.  
  
An hour later, Chandler and Monica were in another doctor's office.   
  
Hi, I'm Dr. Levin, The doctor introduced herself. I have your son's blood tests and I think I know what's going on.  
  
Chandler asked.  
  
It seems he has cancer on his left kidney. The cancer has caused it to become non functional, and work the right one over time. The right one could only take so much before _it _couldn't function anymore. We need to run some more tests to be sure, but this _is_ survivable, she added.  
  
Andrew went to see Dr. Levin the next day. They took more blood and ran more tests to see what was going on.  
  
Two days after all the testing, Monica and Chandler met with Dr. Levin again.  
  
Well, here it is, Dr. Levin began. Andrew has cancer on his right kidney, causing the left one to overwork, and become dysfunctional, as we discussed. Now we have two options. Treat the cancer or give him a kidney transplant. He could be on a treatment list for years, until he's ten, and that's too long. Of course, cancer treatment is very long, tiring, and painful. It's your choice. Monica remembered when she thought that it was appendicitis. If only. What she wouldn't give for that to be all that was wrong with Andrew now. I'll give you two a while to talk and make a choice. I understand it's hard. Call me when you have a decision, she said, and quietly left.  
  
That night, Monica and Chandler stayed up until three talking about Andrew. Well, I mean, I know it will be long and painful, but I think he has a better chance if he has the treatment for the cancer, Chandler told Monica.   
  
I know, you're right, but that's hard for people _our_ age, how can a two-year-old handle it?   
  
I don't know, Mon, I don't know.  
  
Well, at least that way he cant reject the kidney he's waited years for, she realized.  
  
he agreed.   
  
So should we do that? How can we? she wondered.  
  
We have to, to save his _life,_ Chandler pointed out. Monica sighed. Just thinking about it made her sick.  
  
Two days later, they saw Dr. Levin, and gave her their decision. To give Andrew the treatment.  
  
That's a wise choice, Dr. Levin agreed. With children Andrew's age, to get a donor it has to be from a person of the same blood type or they will reject it. And on a waiting list, that's very hard to do.  
  
So, then, this is a good choice? Monica asked.  
  
As far as I can see, yes, Dr. Levin said.   
  
Monica said.  
  
Monica didn't feel good all night or the next morning. She had headaches and became sick to her stomach. The whole Andrew thing was making her sick as well. Only, she knew, not nearly as bad. Now that Monica knew he was seriously ill, she could tell just by looking at Andrew.  
  
Michael and Megan were clueless as to the severity of Andrews illness. Monica and Chandler decided not to tell them yet. They didn't want to scare them and worry them before they had to. They would have to sooner or later, though.  
  
Andrew was feeling worse. It was no wonder Monica thought. He had cancer.  
  
Ross and Rachel were trying to help out as much they could. They took all the kids to school when they could, and kept Michael and Megan at their house as much as they could without moving them in. It was a help to Monica, who wasn't up for taking care of them. She wanted to, but she knew she couldn't be trusted feeling so sick and being so upset.   
  
It wasn't hard to take care of Andrew. All he did was sleep. And when he was up he was so quiet she couldn't tell.  
  
Andrew was scheduled to begin treatment in a week. He would have to stay at the hospital while he was undergoing it. It was a good thing he was used to being away from home on account of going to daycare. But Chandler knew he wasn't going to like sleeping there. Monica had promised herself to spend nights there and a lot of other time, too. She wanted to make sure he knew he was okay. She knew Chandler would be there just as much, if not more. Ross, Rachel, and Joey would visit, too.  
  
Monica felt sicker than usual he closer it came to his departure date. Chandler didn't feel too good, either, but he never got as sick as Monica did. Monica was terrible.  
  
Four days before Andrew was scheduled to go into the hospital, Monica and Chandler had to talk to him about it. They couldn't just send him off and leave him with no explanation in four days.  
  
So, Andrew, we know you've been feeling bad, Chandler began. Andrew gave him a small smile, and Chandler knew Monica was seconds away from crying. So, what we have to do to get you better is, well, let some doctors look at you.  
  
No like that, he said.   
  
Andrew, you have to, or you won't get better, Chandler said. He could feel Monica's head resting on his shoulder.   
  
Andrew nodded weakly, not wanting to fight it. And he did want to feel better. Andrew said. He didn't fight anything much anymore, even medicine. He took it without a fight now. Not that the medicine was doing anything but making him more tired.  
  
And in order for them to take care of you, you're gonna have to stay in a room at the hospital, okay? Mommy and I will be there with you as much as we can.  
  
Andrew said, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
If you wanna get better, Andrew, you have to, Monica said.  
  
I stay sick, he decided.  
  
No, please? It will be fun! Like sleeping in a hotel, Monica added.  
  
Andrew whined.  
  
Please? For Mommy and Daddy? Chandler asked.  
  
Andrew gave in, just to stop talking and wasting energy.   
  
Monica looked at Chandler and sighed, She knew Andrew didn't like this, and she knew when the time came, he wouldn't want to go to the hospital, but this would save his life.  
  
Since Andrew was in on how sick he was, Michael and Megan should be, too. Monica and Chandler were in Megan's room, where both she and Michael were.   
  
Well, guys, Monica began. You know how Andrew has not been feeling well?  
  
Megan and Michael echoed in one voice.  
  
Well for him to get better, he has to go to a hospital for a while.  
  
Michael asked.  
  
Well, so the doctors can take care of him and give him special medicine we don't have. He is very sick, Monica told him. Chandler put his arm around her and she smiled. Just his touch made her feel better.  
  
Poor Andrew, Megan declared.  
  
Michael agreed.  
  
Chandler, too, agreed, giving Monica a little hug. But he'll be okay.  
  
Monica felt sick on and off all week. The closer it got to Andrew's hospital departure, the sicker she was. Just the thought of it made he stomach tie in knots and her head pound.   
  
Andrew wasn't much on the idea of going, either. His mom and dad and sister and brother told him he had to, so he agreed to. But he didn't want to.  
  
Monica was helping Andrew pack. He was going to take some toys and she was helping him decide which ones. She wondered how long until he would be home. It was March now, and she hoped he would be home, for good, not just a visit, on Christmas. But who knew. It could work fast or slow. Monica was, of course, hoping for it to go fast.  
  
When they got to the hospital a few days later, Andrew was asleep. But as soon as the car stopped, he woke up.  
  
Well, here we are, Monica told him.  
  
Andrew looked out the window of the car. And then he started crying. Monica sighed and looked at Chandler. She knew he wouldn't want to go, and she hated having to make him.   
  
Andrew, please don't cry, Chandler pleaded with him. We hate making you go here, but we _have_ to, Chandler sighed. Besides, Mommy's gonna start crying if you cry.  
  
Monica looked at Chandler. What? I-I-I-I am not! Monica said, beginning to cry. Chandler hugged her. Andrew's crying had stopped as soon as Monica's had started. Chandler got out of the car and picked up Andrew Its all gonna be okay, he promised him.   
  
Andrew was in hospital room 605. Monica shrugged at the irony that his hospital room number was the same as the hotel room number in London where she and Chandler had first slept together. She tried not to think about it.  
  
Andrew sat on the bed, taking in his new room. He didn't like it. It was boring and cold looking and uncolorful.   
  
Rachel came by at two that afternoon to see how he was. She had left all the other kids with Ross and Joey.  
  
Hey, Andy, Rachel greeted Andrew.  
  
Hi Aunt Rachel, he said.  
  
How are you feeling?  
  
  
  
Yeah, I can imagine, she said, ruffling his dark hair.  
  
The doctors had decided, that since Andrew was hesitant to his hospital room, to let him get used to it for a few days before beginning him on the treatment. Monica had decided to stay overnight with him that night. He held her hand the whole time. She knew he was scared, and she wished he wasn't at all sick.   
  
Chandler had gone home to take care of Michael and Megan. The house seemed weird without Andrew and Monica. Even though Andrew had mostly been sleeping the past two weeks, it was still weird. And Monica's absence was even more noted.   
  
The next morning Monica woke up sicker then usual. It was probably because Andrew was now in the hospital, and he didn't want to be there. She wondered how long this sickness was going to keep up. She wished it would end soon. But Andrew's pain was just about to begin.  
  
TBC! How do you like my series? PLEASE Review! Friendsfan03@yahoo.com. Thanks.  
  
  
  



	3. The Greatest Gift, Part 3

The Greatest Gift, Part 3  


  
Dr. Levin was talking to Chandler. Chandler had spent the night at the hospital with Andrew, and Monica was at home, getting Michael and Megan ready for school. Chandler and Monica both spent a lot of time with Andrew, but Chandler usually stayed home at night with Michael and Megan, because they complained that, Mommy was too sick, in the mornings. Chandler was starting to worry about her, too now.  
  
But today was the day that Andrew was going to begin the cancer treatment, and Dr. Levin was talking to Chandler about it. Chandler didnt really like thinking about it, but he had to.  
  
You know, she said, we should take some blood from you and Monica just to know ahead of time if you and Monica are a match. This way, if all else fails, it could be a huge timesaver later on.  
  
When Monica arrived at the hospital, they both had their blood taken. Then they went to see Andrew. He was asleep in his bed, he had gotten used to the hospital room now. Megan, who, upon visiting, had decided that the hospital room was ugly, had made pictures for Andrew. It actually did make the room feel brighter and happier. Leave it to the four year old.  
  
Andrew began the treatment at noon. He was still sleepy, so Monica figured they wouldn't be able to notice a change for a couple of days.   
  
Ross came to the hospital that night. Joey, Chandler, and Monica were there.   
  
Well, well, Guess who called me today? Ross asked them.  
  
Joey asked  
  
  
  
Joey responded.  
  
Yeah. She asked me how everyone was, and I said not too good, and explained the whole thing. I hope that's okay, you guys, he said to Monica and Chandler.  
  
Yeah, it's fine, I haven't had a chance to talk to her, Monica said.  
  
She said to tell you she's sorry.  
  
That was nice of her, Joey said, a bit sarcastically.  
  
  
Dr. Levin advised Chandler and Monica to start leaving Andrew alone at night. This way, in case they had to in the future, he could take it. They decided tonight would be their first practice.  
  
Monica didn't like it at all. Whenever she couldn't be with Andrew at night, she knew that Chandler was with him, and that made her feel better. She tried to keep her mind off it all night, but she couldn't. He hated to be alone. She was grateful to hear the phone ring, maybe it would distract her for a while.  
  
she asked.  
  
Hey, Mon! It's Phoebe!   
  
Hey, Phoebe.  
  
How are you? I heard about Andrew...  
  
Well, I'm not so good. Tonight's the first night were leaving him alone in the hospital.  
  
Oh, that sucks. Phoebe acknowledged He's only, what? Two?  
  
Monica said, noting how she wasn't even sure of his age.  
  
Oh, that's terrible!  
  
she said.  
  
So, how have you and Chandler been holding up?  
  
He's doing a lot better than me. I mean, he's upset and stuff, but it _literally_ makes me sick.  
  
That's terrible. I'm sure everything will be fine, though, Mon. I've gotta go. Feel better. I hope Andrew gets well.'  
  
Monica said.  
  
  
  
Monica hung up and went upstairs. She went into Michael's room, and saw that he was sound asleep. She smiled at him and brushed some hair out of his face. He looked so innocent, sleeping. She pulled the covers over him and left the room.  
  
She went into Megan's room, next. She was surprised to find that Megan was still up.  
  
Hey, sweetie. Why are you still up? Monica asked, sitting the edge of her bed.  
  
Megan shrugged, I cant sleep.  
  
Why not?  
  
I'm scared.  
  
Of what?  
  
What if I get sick like Andrew?  
  
Oh, sweetie, you_won't!_That is so unlikely!  
  
That's what Daddy said.  
  
So, if Daddy and I both say the same thing, it must be true, right?  
  
Yeah, I guess...  
  
Okay, look, I promise you that's not gonna happen. Now try and get some sleep, Monica said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Okay. I love you, Mommy.  
  
I love you, too. Monica said before leaving the room. She went to her and Chandler's bedroom and sat on the bed. Chandler came in and smiled at her.   
  
You okay? he asked her  
  
I hate leaving him there alone. I mean, if he wakes up...  
  
I know, but Mon, he's so tired, he probably won't.  
  
Yeah, I guess you're right, Monica said, deciding not to worry about it.  
  
They next morning when they went to see Andrew, he was awake. But he didn't look at all upset for being left alone. He was watching the cartoon channel on the TV he had in his room.  
  
Hi, Daddy, hi Mommy, he said when he saw them.  
  
Hey, Andrew. How do you feel? Chandler asked him, patting him on his head.  
  
he replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.   
  
  
  
  
  
Andrew seemed more awake than he had in the past month, and he was on chemo now. Just then Joey came in and gave Andrew a stuffed animal.  
  
Here ya go, buddy, he said.  
  
Andrew said, smiling.  
  
He seems so awake! Joey commented to Monica and Chandler.  
  
I know. Weird, isn't it? Chandler said.  
  
Really. Maybe its a good sign.   
  
I hope so, Chandler agreed. He's still got a long way to go, though.  
  
I know, Joey said Poor kid. He's so small.  
  
Andrew was playing with the stuffed animal Joey gave him, and was still watching TV. Monica smiled at him. He looked so content.  
  
***  
Dr. Levin came by around noon and said she had the blood test results.  
  
I regret to tell you- neither of you are a match.  
  
Chandler and Monica both sighed. Megan was at the hospital with them, due to a lack of baby sitters, chose this moment to need something.  
  
Megan called.  
  
Chandler said to Dr. Levin as he went over to Megan.  
  
Good, I wanted to talk to you alone, she said to Monica. Now, Monica, do you know? Dr. Levin asked her.  
  
About what? Monica asked curiously.  
  
Monica, your blood tests reveal you are a month pregnant.  
  
Monica gasped. How could she be pregnant? Okay, well she had an idea, but why now? She had had no idea. And that was the real reason behind why she was so sick lately. It didn't have anything to do with Andrew being in the hospital.  
  
Dr. Levin told her Interesting timing, huh?  
  
  
  
I have to go see a patient. Congratulations, Monica, she said. And with that, Dr. Levin was gone.  
  
Monica looked over at Chandler who had just finished tying Megan's shoe. He walked back over to Monica.  
  
So, what else did she have to say?  
  
Uhhhh, nothing at all, Monica told him.  
  
It's too bad neither of us match.  
  
I know, it sucks, Monica told him. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to be sick, she said and headed off to the bathroom knowing the REAL reason she had to throw up.  
***  
  
Rachel was taking Kylie and Michael to the fair. Michael hadn't been himself lately. He seemed sad, since Andrew had gone to the hospital. She figured it would be good for him to get out and have some fun. She had invited Megan, too, but she refused to come. Since Ross was at work, and Joey at an audition, she was at the hospital with Chandler and Monica.  
  
They had been at the fair for an hour, but Michael didn't even perk up at it. Kylie as having a lot of fun, but Michael wasn't. He was only half way into it. While Kylie was in a ball pit, Rachel took the chance to talk to Michael.   
  
Hey, Michael, you okay? she asked.  
  
  
  
You look kinda sad.  
  
Well... only a little.  
  
  
  
I miss my Mom and Dad and Andrew.  
  
Okay, Andrew I can understand, but your Mom and Dad?  
  
Yeah. I mean, one of them is always with Andrew, or _both_ of them are there and I am with you and Uncle Ross, or Joey. I like you guys, but it sucks!  
  
Oh, Michael, that's it?  
  
  
  
Why haven't you told your parents this?  
  
I CANT!  
  
Kylie arrived out of the ball pit and jumped on Rachel's lap. Whoa, Ki! Have fun? she asked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you wants to do, Michael? Kylie asked him. Rachel knew she should correct Kylie's grammar before Ross did it, but she decided to let it go.  
  
Rachel agreed Have some fun!  
  
Well... okay! Michael smiled   
  
So, where to? Rachel asked him  
  
  
  
Kylie obviously agreed with him  
  
Okay, guys, let's go, Rachel said as they headed off to the games.  
  
Michael was quite good at the games. He won three stuffed animals to keep for himself, and two he gave to Kylie, who wasn't so good at the games. They must have been playing games for an hour.  
  
He was sound asleep by the time Monica and Chandler returned from the hospital. Megan was asleep in Chandler's arms.  
  
Hey, Rach, Monica said when they got home.  
  
Hey, Monica, Chandler.  
  
Chandler said, then took Megan upstairs to put her to bed.  
  
How was the fair? Monica asked.  
  
It was good. We had fun. Michael is great at those games.  
  
Oh, I know. How many did he win today?  
  
Five. He gave two to Kylie.  
  
How sweet! Monica said. As Chandler came back downstairs. Rachel was trying to decide whether or not to tell them what Michael had told her. She decided she should. She owed it to him.  
  
You guys, do you know why Michael's been so sad lately?  
  
_You_ know? Monica asked, surprised.  
  
Yeah. He misses Andrew. And you two.  
  
What? Were still here!  
  
Yeah, ONE of you at a time. Or your both gone and he's with us or Joey. He misses you.  
  
I can't believe I didn't know that! Poor Michael! Monica said, feeling extrememly guilty.  
  
I can believe we couldn't figure it out, Chandler said.  
  
I know, Monica agreed .  
  
But, then again, we cant just leave Andrew for a whole day, he realized,  
  
Monica agreed. We're stuck. _And just what we need is another kid to ignore_. Monica thought. _I am a TERRIBLE mother.  
_  
She hadn't told Chandler that she was pregnant yet. She knew the minute she did, he would become over protective, like the last three times, and once he did, he wouldn't let her stay overnight with Andrew. She knew it was selfish, in a way, but, it was also for Andrew. Eventually, he'd notice, but she had to keep quite now, while she could. For Andrew.  
  
***  
Monica answered the phone the next morning.  
  
Hey, Monica. It's me, Phoebe. Guess what?  
  
  
  
I'm gonna come to New York!  
  
  
  
Yeah, I mean, I have been a terrible friend. And poor Andrew is sick. I HAVE to come.  
  
No, Pheebs, its really okay, Monica told her, thinking of how Joey would feel seeing Phoebe. Since Phoebe left and fell out of touch, Monica put him before Phoebe. Really, it's fine.  
  
No, Monica, it's NOT. I haven't been a good friend, not at all. I OWE you. And, with that, she hung up.  
  
Oh, boy, Monica said More stress by the minute.  
  
Monica was in bed that night, Chandler asleep next to her. For the first time since she found out, she felt a little happy about being pregnant. But then she thought about how she wouldn't be able to spend nights with Andrew anymore. This pregnancy came at a bad time. It was just in the way now. She couldn't tell Chandler yet; she had to hide it as long as she could. Andrew needed her.


	4. The Greatest Gift, Part 4

The Greatest Gift, Part 4  
  
I wanna go home! Andrew whined. Everyone had thought he was finally used to and comfortable with his hospital room now, but he had kept complaining about going home.  
  
C'mon, Andrew, your doing so well! Monica told him. You'll be feeling better in NO time, but you just have to stay here.  
  
Uh-uh, no! Andrew told her, before he began crying.  
  
Please, Andrew? Just keep going? Andrew sighed and rolled over. He was beginning to get weak, and it wasn't helping him to be crying, whining, and unhappy.   
  
It had been a month since Andrew began the chemo, and two weeks since Monica had found out she was pregnant. And it had also been two weeks that Chandler had no idea. Monica had managed to hide it. He just assumed her sickness was due to Andrew, as she had thought it was, too, before she found out she was pregnant. So far, she had stayed overnight every night but two with Andrew. She hadn't eaten for a week. The hospital food was gross. And when she was at home she didn't take time to eat, but to play with Megan and Michael, so they wouldn't think she was deserting them for Andrew. She had been spending a lot of time with Michael, after what Rachel had told her. And other than that, she just didn't feel like eating.  
  
Phoebe had kept her word. Two days after she had talked to Monica on the phone, she showed up at their door with two suitcases.   
  
Hey, Monica! she had greeted Monica when she opened the door.   
  
Oh my god! Phoebe, hi!  
  
Chandler came up the stairs, carrying Megan, behind her. Well, well, look who it is!  
  
Chandler! HI! And Morgan, right?  
  
Chandler corrected her, astonished that she didn't even remember Megan's name. Had she drifted that far from them?  
  
Oh! Duh! Right! I am soo dumb!   
  
And, how's, you know, Nelson? Monica asked her, giving a sarcastic smile that Chandler, and only Chandler could tell it was a sarcastic smile.  
  
Okay, yeah, I deserved that one Phoebe conceded to Monica. Behind Phoebe, Chandler gave Monica a thumbs up sign.  
  
The truth was, the others were all skeptical of Phoebe after she left so suddenly, without even a goodbye to Chandler or Rachel.  
  
I'm staying at a hotel, a few blocks from here, and I just had to stop by and say hi.  
  
There _is_ no hotel a few blocks from here, Monica told her.  
  
Phoebe said under her breath.  
  
Okay, then, since you're homeless, I guess you can stay here, Monica told her, knowing fully well that was what she wanted.  
  
Really? Well, wow, thanks!  
  
There's an empty room upstairs, Chandler told her.   
  
Wow, thanks Monica, thanks Chandler.  
  
they both told her.   
  
And that's how they acquired a new house guest. Phoebe wasn't in the way or anything. Until Joey came by.  
  
Phoebe gave him a smile when she saw him in the living room. Hey, Joey, hi! she said, hugging him, just like she had done with the other five. She had no idea what she'd done to him. He wasn't about to tell her. And she had called Kylie Kelly. She either paid no mind to the rest of the gang once she went off to Minsk. Either that, or she had a name problem.  
  
Monica almost told Chandler about the baby twice. But then Andrew got weaker and weaker and kept asking her to stay with him at night, and she couldn't tell him no, so she couldn't tell Chandler, either.  
  
Andrew was losing patience with the hospital. He wasn't feeling better, and he missed home. And he wanted to go home _now_.  
  
Dr. Levin came in when both Chandler and Monica were both in there to talk to them about Andew's options.  
  
At the rate this is going, Andrew could have three kidney transplants before the cancer is cured.  
  
It's not working? Chandler asked.  
  
Oh, it is. But way, way too slowly. We are going to keep him on the chemo for now, and see if things speed up. If not, he's going on to the transplant list.  
  
What are his chances? Monica asked  
  
Andrew is only two. We are not gonna lose him. You can count on that.  
  
Chandler said.   
  
Hey, it's my job Dr. Levin told him, then left the room.   
  
Chandler smiled at Monica How you holding up? he asked her  
  
Okay, I guess. You?  
  
The same.  
  
He HAS to be okay, right?  
  
He will, Monica, I can feel it.  
  
  
  
Mon, I miss you so much. Please, please come home tonight. One night, Andrew will be fine. Michael, Megan and I need you, too, you know.  
  
Monica smiled. Okay, I'll be there.  
  
Thank God, he said Believe me, you won't be sorry.  
  
Oh, really? Well, we'll see.  
  
When Monica got home that night, Michael and Megan were overjoyed to see her.   
  
Megan screamed.  
  
Wow, you really have missed me! Monica told Megan, giving her a kiss on the head.  
  
I told you, Mon, Chandler said.  
  
I know, I know... you know, I'm a terrible mother, she realized.  
  
How can you even say that? Look at everything you're doing for Andrew! Chandler told her.  
  
Yeah, but while I'm doing that, I'm being terrible to my other three... Monica froze. She had given it away. Hopefully, she could fix it. Family members, she covered.  
  
We're fine, Monica. We just miss you.  
  
How have I even been fair to you? I am always the one with Andrew, never you. I'm hogging him. And I never let YOU be upset, because I'm too busy being upset!  
  
Monica, it's fine. We're all okay. And Andrew will be home soon, and we'll have our three kids with us. It's all gonna work out.  
  
_FOUR kids,_ Monica thought. _If only you knew._  
  
Monica and Chandler spent the next two nights home with Michael and Megan. They played games with them, read to them before bed, and watched them laugh. And they were all happy.  
  
Phoebe was barely noticed. Ever since she'd flubbed with the name, she'd felt dumb. Then, when she did it to Kylie's name, she knew they all must be talking about how wrapped up in her own life she was.  
  
She went to the stairs, and looked down. Monica and Chandler were having fun with Michael and Megan. They seemed to have forgotten about Andrew for the moment. She liked seeing them happy. _If only Andrew was here, they'd be the perfect family_, Phoebe noted as Megan collapsed in a fit of giggles as Chandler tickled her.  
  
***  
  
Chandler went to the hospital to see Andrew the next morning. Andrew was notable weaker now. He didn't even ever feel like sitting up.   
  
Hey, Andrew, how you feeling, buddy?  
  
he said.  
  
Yeah, I figured. It has to be helping, though. Hang in there, okay? Andrew sighed. Everyone kept telling him that, but he wasn't so sure anymore.   
  
Chandler stayed with him until noon. When he got home, they had taken on Kylie and Katie as well, for Ross and Rachel. Katie was crying when Chandler walked in the door. Chandler picked her up and bounced her up and down, hoping to stop her crying. It worked after a few minutes.  
  
Monica smiled at him from the doorway, watching him hold Katie. He was so good with kids. He always had been. _And soon, he's gonna have another one,_ Monica thought. Not that he knew that yet.  
  
Monica had been trying to spend more time at home during the day, because it was obvious Michael and Megan missed her. And Chandler, too. But she couldn't just leave Andrew. It was tough.   
  
That afternoon, Monica and Chandler were in the kitchen, making lunch for Michael and Megan.  
  
Well, Phoebe's been keeping to herself lately, Chandler observed.  
  
I know, Monica agreed. I wonder why?  
  
Maybe she thinks we're mad at her?  
  
Maybe, but I mean, aren't we kinda?  
  
Yeah, kinda, I mean, after how she hurt Joey...   
  
What did I do to Joey? Phoebe asked, coming into the kitchen. She had been standing outside the door and heard what they said.  
  
Monica and Chandler exchanged a glance.  
  
Monica said  
  
Y'know, you left for Minsk. With David.  
  
We both agreed what we did was a drunken mistake  
  
Yeah, so did Monica and I, Chandler told her.  
  
In our case, it _was_ a mistake.  
  
Maybe to you, Monica told her, but not to Joey.  
  
So, what, is he like in love with me? Phoebe asked in disbelief.  
  
No, but y'know, maybe you should talk to Joey, not us, Monica told her.   
  
I NEVER hurt Joey, Phoebe said I never would!  
  
Well, you did, Ross's voice came from behind.  
  
Ross? You think I hurt him, too? Phoebe asked him.  
  
No, I don't. I know.  
  
How can you say that?  
  
Because I've been here with him for three years that you HAVEN'T.  
  
Fine then. Monica, Chandler, maybe YOUR drunken mistake led to four kids, and a marriage, but mine didn't, okay!  
  
THREE kids! Chandler told her.   
  
Monica's eyes had widened then she said four kids. What did Phoebe know? How COULD she know? Or was it just a new-Phoebe-name flubber mistake?  
  
Phoebe turned and gave Monica a look. She was sure Phoebe knew. But how COULD she?  
  
Phoebe went up to her room. She was confused. Did she really hurt Joey? Is that why he wasn't talking to her? He had seemed so distant to her. Maybe it was the truth. But hadn't they agreed it was a drunken mistake?  
  
***  
  
Monica and Chandler were at the hospital the next day, and Chandler was in the room with Andrew, while Monica was in the waiting room. Chandler came out.  
  
How could you DO this? he asked her when he came out of Andrew's room.  
  
Do what? Monica asked, confused.  
  
HIDE this! he spat out.  
  
HIDE what? Monica asked, pretty sure she knew what it was he was talking about she was hiding.  
  
That you're a month and a half pregnant, Monica!  
  
Monica gasped. How did you find out?  
  
It doesn't matter, I KNOW! How could you hide it? Why would you hide it?  
  
I had to! Otherwise I know you wouldn't let me stay here with Andrew! And I just couldn't bother you with it!  
  
OOH, I see! My wife didn't tell me she's pregnant because she didn't want to BOTHER me with it!  
  
Okay, okay, I SHOULD'VE told you! I know that! But I didn't!, okay?  
  
Why not? Chandler pressed her.  
  
Because with Andrew and everything...  
  
ANDREW? You, Monica, are the one who couldn't take it! You are the one who freaks out if you don't spend six of the seven nights in a week with him!  
  
He has cancer! He can DIE! He's WEAK! How can I leave him alone?  
  
You don't have to, Monica! You're doing well! But don't blame the reason YOU didn't tell ME that YOU'RE pregnant on Andrew!   
  
I'm SORRY!  
  
How could you NOT tell the father of your child?  
  
There was a long pause, as Monica was thinking about what he said.   
  
Or, is that it? I'm not the father?  
  
Chandler, HOW can YOU SAY that? Of COURSE you are! Monica said, not believing the words that just came from his mouth. She knew that long pause hadn't helped, and she knew he didn't mean it, he was just upset, but still, it made her mad.   
  
Okay, look, I'm sorry, he told her. You know I didn't mean that. But I can't believe you would hide this!  
  
Monica shrugged and went into Andrew's room. Dr. Levin was still in there, writing in her file. It dawned on Monica that she had told Chandler she was pregnant.  
  
I'm sorry, I let it slip, I thought for sure you would have told him by now, she said to Monica. I can't believe you didn't tell him you're pregnant.   
  
Yeah, well, join the club, Monica told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Greatest Gift, Part 5

The Greatest Gift, Part 5  
*~*Revised 1/23/04*~*  
  
  


Monica still wasn't eating anything and she was still sleeping in Andrew's hospital room, in a chair next to his bed. Dr. Levin told her she needed to take better care of herself, but Monica didn't oblige.   
  
Chandler hadn't talked to her since their fight in the hospital. She figured it was just as well she could sleep at the hospital because he probably didn't feel like sharing a bed with her at night.   
  
Hi, Mama, Andrew greeted her when he woke up.   
  
Hi, Andrew, how you feeling? she asked, knowing the response would be the same as it always was.   
  
  
  
I'm sorry, she told him. You'll feel better, soon. You're on that special medicine now.   
  
Good. Wanna go home.  
  
I wish that you could come home, too. But not yet. Soon.  
  
Andrew sighed. He had heard that for the past month, and didn't seem to be so true.  
  
Megan and Michael are coming to visit today.  
  
Monica looked up when she saw the door open. Chandler came into the hospital room.  
  
Hi, Andrew, he said  
  
Hi, Daddy, he replied  
  
Icky still?  
  
  
  
That's too bad, you'll be better soon, I know it. You mind if I talk to Mommy outside?  
  
Andrew shook his head. Monica looked up when she heard Chandler say that. He looked at her and nodded towards the door. Monica hesitantly got up and followed Chandler out of the room.  
  
That's it, Chandler told Monica. No more of this.  
  
Monica asked.  
  
No more not eating. No more not sleeping, or not sleeping in a bed. From right now, you're going to take care of yourself- and our baby!  
  
Well, we can't just leave Andrew for nine months!  
  
I'LL be here! Chandler told her And YOU'LL be sleeping in a BED, at HOME, after a nice big dinner!  
  
Why should I? Monica asked.  
  
Because of the baby! You're two months pregnant! You HAVE to take care of yourself now! You wouldn't not take care of Michael or Megan for Andrew, so why is this baby any different?  
  
Because Justin and Megan are real! They talk to me, I can see them!  
  
This baby's real, TOO!  
  
I know! But I have to take care of Andrew! He's two and this baby's not even born! He has to come first!  
  
Monica, when Megan was born, we promised we would NEVER play favorites, but that is exactly what you're doing! In the WORST way.  
  
I can't play favorites against a child who isn't even born!  
  
Monica, this is your child from the MINUTE it was conceived!   
  
  
  
No buts, Monica! You are as much a parent to this baby as you are to Michael, Megan, and Andrew, if not _more_! The baby NEEDS you to LIVE!  
  
Well, it's not MY fault this baby had to come now!  
  
But it's not the baby's fault either! In fact, it's probably MINE! So punish me, not our unborn child!  
  
I'm not punishing anyone, Chandler, Monica told him.  
  
Well, you may not mean to, but you are. You're punishing our son or daughter!  
  
Andrew needs me!  
  
Not more than this baby needs you! That baby won't get a chance to live unless you take care of yourself! Andrew is here, living!   
  
Not for long! He has cancer! He's dying! And he's only two! That's hardly a life he's lived! Monica said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Monica, you can't cure his cancer! Whether or not you sleep in the hospital with him isn't gonna make him live or die. But it is gonna make this baby live or die!  
  
Monica was silent, she knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it here or now.  
  
You're going home, eating, then resting. If I have to, I'll FORCE feed you, but you'll eat.  
  
How nice of you, she said sarcastically,  
  
One day you'll thank me.  
  
What about Andrew?   
  
I'll take care of him. I can even take care of Michael and Megan, too. But you're the only one who can take care of this baby. And you will. Do you understand?  
  
Monica had never seen Chandler this mad, ever. He was so determined to get his way, and she new he wasn't going to give up.  
  
she told him with a sigh.  
  
Ross entered the hospital and saw Monica and Chandler arguing. He hadn't seen them fight for a while, now. When Chandler went into Andrew's room, Ross went up to Monica.  
  
he greeted carefully.  
  
  
  
So... fight? he asked.  
  
Oh yeah. Big time. I deserved it, though, But don't you ever tell him I said that!  
  
Was it about Andrew?  
  
Monica said.  
  
Michael or Megan?  
  
No, another one, Monica said. Ross looked confused and started to comment, but then Chandler came out of Andrews room, and grabbed Monica's wrist.  
  
I'm taking her home, he told Ross. I'll explain later.  
  
And with that, they were gone. Ross wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew it was serious. He had never seen Chandler that mad at Monica before. Ross decided to go visit Andrew while they were gone.   
  
***  
  
Monica was at home, alone, now. Phoebe was there, but she hadn't been out of her room since the Joey thing. Monica decided she might as well eat. She went into the kitchen, where she ran into Phoebe.   
  
Oh. Hey, Monica said carefully.  
  
Why are you home? He find out?  
  
Monica stared at her. How do you KNOW?! she asked her.  
  
Monica, like I told you when we were friends. I'm psychic. Monica gave Phoebe a look. Yeah, okay, your doctor called here once.  
  
Oh! So how long have you KNOWN?  
  
A week.  
  
He got so mad, Phoebe.  
  
The only reason Chandler would get mad is if you weren't taking care of yourself or the baby. And even I can see you haven't been.  
  
Yeah, I know, I do, he's right.  
  
Monica, don't be mad. He loves you. He loves the baby. That's why he's doing this.  
  
I know, Monica said quietly. Then she looked at Phoebe. Phoebe, I thought you were mad at us?  
  
I got over it, she said with a smile.  
  
Monica said, hugging Phoebe. We've missed you, ya know.  
  
Did I really hurt Joey? Phoebe asked.  
  
Monica asked, partially afraid to tell her the truth. Phoebe nodded. Yeah, you did.  
  
  
  
Phoebe, drunken mistakes are sometimes not mistakes. I've been there! Look at me and Chandler! We had agreed it was a drunken mistake, and now we're married, have three kids, and a fourth on the way! Joey's wanted a relationship like ours since he knew about us. And he ALMOST had it. I mean, our drunken mistake wasn't a mistake. I love him more than anything, even though he's not gonna hear it for a while.  
  
He's right, you know, Monica.  
  
Yeah, I know. I hate that.  
  
I've gotta talk to Joey. I never knew... Phoebe said, heading out of the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Monica went to bed that night knowing Chandler was with Andrew, but wishing he was with her. She missed him. She now understood how he had felt. It felt wrong.  
  
She heard him downstairs around ten the next morning, but she didn't go down to see him. She knew he was right, but she wasn't ready to admit it, yet. And she was still mad at him for yelling so much. Before she knew it, he was gone again.  
  
Phoebe went over to Joey's apartment. She had decided they needed to talk. She knocked on the door. After three knocks, she was about to leave, when he opened the door.   
  
Wow, I really gotta start asking who's there before opening the door up, he remarked.  
  
Hi, Joey. I think I hurt you about, ummm, three years ago. I'm sorry.  
  
You THINK?  
  
Okay, so I did. Apparently.  
  
And your apologizing NOW?  
  
Joey, I didn't KNOW!  
  
So how do you know now?  
  
I've been talking to the others. How long did you think until they let it out?  
  
Okay, Phoebe, look, I'm over you, so save it!  
  
I'm sorry, Joey.  
  
For what? Being happy? Getting married? Having a kid? You didn't do anything wrong!  
  
Okay, well maybe that's true, but I want us to be friends again! Monica and Chandler need no more grief from us.  
  
Okay, yeah. I've missed you. I mean, as a friend. And you're right about Mon and Chandler. Let's be friends. Joey gave Phoebe a hug and smiled at her.  
  
Yay! Friends! Phoebe said.  
  
It's a wonder Chandler and Monica haven't started fighting yet.  
  
Well, they are, now. Over the baby.  
  
  
  
Oh no! Okay, forget I said ANYTHING!  
  
No, Pheebs, what's going on?  
  
Okay, well, Monica's pregnant again, and you know, not taking care of herself, so Chandler got mad and mad her. And she'd been hiding it, so he was even more angry.  
  
Wow, that's a lot of stuff happening in one day, Joey pondered.  
  
I know. They smiled at each other. I'm glad we're friends again, Phoebe said.  
  
Me, too, Joey agreed.  
  
***  
  
Monica and Chandler were still fighting a few days later. Monica wasn't sleeping at the hospital anymore, and Chandler was. She didn't feel right even going to the hospital to see Andrew in the day time, but she did because she couldn't desert him,. But when he wasn't working, Chandler was there with him. He had taken over as the person Andrew asked for and needed. Sure, maybe he was doing it for their unborn child, but Monica could only imagine how Andrew thought she'd abandoned him. She hated not being the person Andrew longed for. Now it was his father.


	6. The Greatest Gift, Part 6

The Greatest Gift, Part 6  
  


Monica and Chandler still weren't speaking, but it was getting better. Now they at least stayed in the same room together. The others, except for Phoebe, weren't quite sure what was going on, Ross especially. Chandler had told him he would explain later, but he never did. And Monica wasn't about to offer anything. But it was very awkward having them fighting and not knowing why. They others could tell Phoebe knew more than them, but they decided not to ask her anything.  
  
Kylie had come down with strep throat, and was scared to death she would end up like Andrew. No matter how many times Ross and Rachel told her she wouldn't, she didn't believe them, and was scared to go to the hospital, because she was afraid a doctor would make her stay there like Andrew had to do. Monica babysat her once in a while since she was home a lot more, but Ross and Rachel didn't impose on her. She obviously had something going on, to not talk to Chandler, and visit Andrew less. Especially at night when she had been so adamant to stay with him. Rachel was dying of curiosity, and wanted to know what the fighting was all about, but didn't want to ask.  
  
Hey, Mon? Rachel said the next time she saw her.  
  
  
  
What's going on?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
Monica thought for a minute about whether or not to let Rachel in on the pregnancy. Letting Rachel in meant letting Ross in, too, though.   
  
You mean Chandler hasn't told all of you guys yet? she asked surprised.   
  
Nope, no one. Although, I think Phoebe knows something.  
  
Yeah, she does. But she found out on her own.  
  
Please, Monica, tell me!  
  
Rach, I can't. I didn't tell him, how can I tell you? she asked, and walked off, making Rachel more confused than she was before.   
  
That's what I get for asking, she mumbled, and sighed.  
  
***  
  
The next afternoon, Rachel and Monica drove to the hospital. When they got there, they found Chandler and Joey were there. As soon as she walked in, Chandler couldn't not watch or think about Monica. As if on cue, Monica came up to him.   
  
Chandler, can we talk? she asked him.  
  
he said, following her out of the room.  
  
Chandler, look, I am so sorry. You were right. I should've told you when I found out. If there is anyone in the world who, besides me, should know, it's you. And, as for taking care of myself, you were right there, too, okay? Don't think I'm a terrible, uncaring mother, because I already feel that way! I'm terrible for neglecting our baby for Andrew!  
  
Monica, I'll NEVER think that! C'mere! he said, pulling her into a hug. No sooner did he hug her than she started crying. She'd missed him so much this past week and a half.  
  
This whole thing is hard enough, but without you, its impossible, she mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
I know, Mon, I know, he told her, patting her on the back. She went back to hugging him and crying. Crying for Andrew, crying for being a bad mother, crying for relief their fight was over.  
  
I love you, he told her with a smile.  
  
I love you, too. I'm so sorry, she said. I really, really am.  
  
I am, too, Chandler said. I mean, I'm sorry I snapped at you, and I'm sorry I like, went crazy on you. I was just so shocked.  
  
I know, she assured him. I think you had a right to, she added.  
  
And I'm sorry for, you know, saying, well, asking you, if, you know, the-  
  
I know, she cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. Chandler smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She'd missed him. We're gonna have a baby, she added, smiling at him.  
  
I know. I couldn't be happier, he said, kissing her again.  
  
You guys are gonna have another baby? Rachel, who had come out in the hall with Joey, asked, both happy and surprised.  
  
You bet, Chandler said Number four!  
  
So, is this what the fight was all about? Joey asked them.  
  
Chandler had begun.  
  
It was me, Monica interrupted. I didn't tell him about it, I wasn't taking care of myself- or the baby, at all. He made me, and I got mad. That's pretty much what happened, Monica summed up the whole fight I deserved it all. I owe this baby's life to him.  
  
Well, we should go, said Joey.   
  
they said in unison. They watched Joey and Rachel disappear down the hall, and through the door marked exit. Monica turned and smiled at Chandler. She was way beyond glad they had made up. This was one of their worst fights, ever.  
  
Hey, I've missed you sooooo much, Chandler said, as if he were reading her mind.  
  
I know, I've missed you, too. I promise you, I'm gonna take care of myself for the next seven months.  
  
Chandler smiled You know, I'd die for Michael, Megan, this baby, or you in a second. That's why I had to do it.  
  
I know, I understand. I'm glad you did it. I needed a wake up call.  
  
Well, PLEASE, don't make me give you another one.  
  
I'm hoping I won't need another. But if I do, please, give it to me.  
  
You got it, Babe, he said, leaning in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him, and responded to the kiss. Things finally felt right again. Even though Andrew was still sick, at least she had her other half back now. The kiss was still going strong when Dr. Levin came up to them. She, too, was glad things were okay again between them. She had seen all too many couples end their marriages in divorce when a child was so ill. Herself, included. She was glad Chandler and Monica weren't one of them.  
  
Oh... hi, Monica said, embarrassed, when she saw Dr. Levin.  
  
I'm glad to see you two made up, Dr. Levin commented.  
  
Me, too, Monica told her with a smile.  
  
I never did.  
  
  
  
I've never told you. I was married once, and had a daughter  
  
Really? I didn't know you have a daughter.  
  
Yeah, well, I used to. We lost her to cancer.  
  
Monica asked, all too afraid that the same thing could happen to Andrew.   
  
Yeah, I know. I've never told you because I didn't want to scare you. I've felt a special connection to you guys since Andrew came in here. My husband and I got in a fight, only we never made up. Then, Sydney died. It just mad it harder. Divorce, and the death of my child all in one month.  
  
I'm so sorry, Monica told her.  
  
It was years ago. Sydney died at age 4. She'd be 19 now. I'm fine. I'm just glad you two avoided it. I was worried about you for a while there.  
  
***  
  
That night, Monica and Chandler were lying in bed. They had decided to both stay home that night, since Andrew was feeling okay and they just made up from their fight.  
  
I can't believe that about Dr. Levin, Chandler said.  
  
Oh, I know, me either, Monica agreed. I mean, it's so like us, it's scary.  
  
I know. Except for the death part.  
  
  
  
I guess Rachel's told Ross and Phoebe by now.  
  
Actually, Phoebe already knew. My doctor called here once, and she found out.  
  
Well, then, she's probably told Ross.  
  
Being that their married, yeah, probably.  
  
God, Mon, I've missed you so unbelievably much.  
  
Yeah, I ve missed you, too, she agreed with a smile.  
  
Do you think it's a boy or a girl? he asked.  
  
Who knows. Maybe it's a girl. Then it's even, she said with a smile.  
  
Or, it's a boy to drive Megan nuts, Chandler joked.  
  
Well, thanks to you, we get to find out, Monica said. Who knows what would have happened otherwise.  
  
***  
  
Andrew was getting worse. The chemo wasn't working fast enough to help him at all. All it was doing now, was making him weak, and keeping the cancer from spreading.  
  
Well, now, I guess, he goes onto the transplant list, Dr.Levin told them. We can also test, first family, then friends, for a match. We already know you two don't match. I promise, we won't lose him. Not like Sydney. If you want, he can go home, since he'll be off the chemo, there's no point in keeping him here, unless you want him on pain medication.  
  
I can't believe it didn't work, Monica sighed sadly.  
  
I know, Chandler agreed, but, you know, he can still beat this.  
  
So, do we bring him home?  
  
I guess. No medicine is worth what he really wants. To go home.  
  
***  
  
Andrew was overjoyed with the news that he could go home. He didn't feel well, still, but he felt better knowing he was going home. He was overly excited. His wish had come true. His next wish was to feel better. He hated not feeling well, and it had been months now. Any two year old would be tired of this, and Andrew was no exception. But for being only two years old, he was taking it well.  
  
He came home two days later. And the first thing he did was fall asleep. At least, now, he was in his own bed in his own house.  
  
Andrew was quiet and mostly stayed in his room. He got up and played, but it made him more tired, and he fell asleep.  
  
Megan was glad Andrew was home, because this way both her parents were always home. Lately, her parents had switched roles, her mom always home, and her dad with Andrew. Now she had her mom, but missed her Dad terribly. Now that Andrew was home, so were they.  
  
Dr. Levin had put Andrew onto the donor list. She had finally told MOnica and Chandler of her own experience, and ho her four year old daughter, Sydney, had died from the same thing Andrew was suffering from. For Andrews sake, and there's, she hoped he could find a donor within his family and friends. Otherwise, as Sydney's had been, chances were slim.


	7. The Greatest Gift, Part 7

The Greatest Gift, Part 7  
  
  


Andrew's parents were already determined to not be a match, so the focus now was on his uncle, aunt, brother, sister, and his four year-old cousin. His other cousin was too small to successfully give a kidney. It turned out that Andrew had type O blood, which was very uncommon. Dr. Levin hoped that someone could match it right here, right now, or Andrew was in serious trouble.  
  
Megan was afraid of needles and put up a fight during her turn to give blood, but they still got it, causing Megan to scream and cry.  
  
They had given Michael, Megan, and Kylie all the choice not to be tested, but they all insisted that they wanted to help Andrew. Everyone was amazed with them.  
  
Shhhhh, Megan, it's fine! It's over, it's okay. No more needles. You might even be helping Andrew get better! You're fine, it's all okay, Chandler consoled her as the doctor gave her a lollypop. She smiled and stopped crying. That's my girl, Chandler said.   
  
I thought that was me, Monica joked as she came into the room with Michael, who was next to be tested.  
  
It is, Chandler whispered with a smile as he picked up Megan and left the room.  
  
Michael took the needle calmly. It was his new thing to not cry during shots, and this having to do with a needle, fit into the same category.  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Kylie were tested. Dr. Levin wanted to find out the results of their tests before she had to move on to Joey and Phoebe. She was saving them as last resorts. Katie was too young, so she wasn't tested.  
  
Monica was beginning to worry more. Time was short. Things didn't look too well. It seemed like time was running out.  
  
What if he turns out like Sydney did?! Monica asked Chandler And that's DEAD!  
  
Mon, Monica, don't worry about this yet! We have seven chances to find a match! Just because you and I weren't a match doesn't mean everyone else isn't, either. One of them will be his life saver, so to speak.  
  
How can you be so sure?  
  
Because he's only two. He has to get another chance.  
  
God, I hope your right, Monica said as Chandler gave her a hug.  
  
The tests will be GOOD, Monica, I can FEEL it, Chandler squeezed he shoulders. I can FEEL Andrew will be okay.  
  
Thanks for always being there, Monica told him. Without you who knows how I'd handle stuff.  
  
You'd do okay. You're strong, he told her with a smile. He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her again. It's all gonna be okay, Monica. I promise.  
  
***  
  
The test results came back the next day. No one was a match. Now it was on to Joey and Phoebe. Everyone was hoping they were the ones who could save Andrew. They tested Joey and Phoebe that afternoon. They had to wait two to three days until the results came back.  
  
Monica had a doctor appointment that afternoon. They were going to do he first sonogram. She was glad Chandler had found out so he could come with her. She would've felt terrible making him miss this baby's first sonogram when he had been there for all the others, and it wasn't fair to make him miss this one.  
  
Chandler was just as nervous as he had been at Michael's first sonogram. Monica wasn't quite sure why he was always nervous, but he was.  
  
Her doctor, Dr. Chase, put the jelly on her stomach and began the sonogram.  
  
Well, there's your baby, Dr. Chase told them with a smile.  
  
Oh my God! Monica smiled. Chandler took her hand. No matter if it was baby number one, or number four, it was still just as incredible.  
  
And this is your baby's heartbeat, Dr. Chase told them just before they could hear the heartbeat of the child, who to Monica, a week ago wasn't was now as real as Michael.  
  
I love you, she heard Chandler say. She turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
I love you, too, she told him.  
  
Well, Monica, Chandler, everything looks fine. This baby's looking very healthy.  
  
Really? That's great! Monica smiled.  
  
You two are gonna have four beautiful children.  
  
Monica said. We really are.  
  
I just hope we can keep number three, Chandler mumbled so that no one could hear.  
  
said Dr. Chase, leaving the room.   
  
***  
  
Andrew slept a lot, and watched TV when he was awake. He played some games sometimes, but they usually made him more tired. At least, now that he was home, he couldn't complain about going home, and Monica didn't have to be away from him at night.  
  
Phoebe and Joey's blood tests came back negative. The waiting list seemed to be Andrew's last chance. And that didn't sound like a good one.   
  
I'm gonna call home, Phoebe told them, and get David and Nathan tested. Is a one year old old enough for this? Phoebe asked.  
  
said Dr. Levin. A year of age is the minimum age requirement for this type of surgery.  
  
Okay, okay, so David and Nathan can give him a chance. Don't worry, yet, Monica!   
  
Yeah, and we can test Katie, then if she matches, it's only a few months until she's one, Rachel said.  
  
Thanks you guys, Monica said, hugging Rachel and Phoebe. I don't know if I could make Nathan or Katie go through this, though.  
  
Mon, they'd be fine, and Andrew would be, too, then. There's no way we could not do it, Phoebe said.  
  
However, David, Nathan, and Katie were all incompatible. It seemed strange that so many people had been tested and none were a match. Even Monica and Chandler's parents didn't match. That was a total of sixteen people who didn't match.  
  
***  
  
The baby's kicking again, said Monica. It was six months later, and Monica was now eight months pregnant.   
  
I wanna feel! Megan said happily, putting her hand on Monica's stomach. I feel it! she said happily,  
  
Me, too! said Michael with a smile.  
  
Me, too, said Chandler, coming up behind Monica and putting his hand on her stomach.  
  
How much longer till the baby's born? Michael asked.  
  
A bout a month, Monica told him.  
  
I wish it would hurry up already, said Megan.  
  
Eight months pregnant is the worst, Monica said. I swear my ankles are gonna fall off.  
  
How about a foot massage?  
  
That might help, Monica smiled and sat down on the couch. Chandler started rubbing her ankles.   
  
So, how's Andrew? she asked.  
  
  
  
I should've known, she said with a sigh.  
  
I can't believe he's been on that waiting list for six months! I wonder how far up he is now?  
  
Yeah, I know, Monica sighed.  
  
He's getting so much worse. I mean, he gets up and plays and stuff, but he gets tired so much more easily.  
  
Poor kid. I mean, he's only two, almost three, and he's ben sick for eight months.  
  
I know, Chandler sighed.  
  
Don't think about it. Think about the baby instead, Monica told him. He or she is a good way to take your mind off it.  
  
What are we gonna name it? Chandler asked suddenly.  
  
I dunno. Andrew was gonna be Amy if he was a girl, Monica remembered.  
  
I don't really like that that much now, though, Chandler laughed.  
  
Yeah, I know, me either. It kinda rhymes with Katie.  
  
I know. We'll think of something, though. We always do.  
  
Just then Phoebe came in, looking both angry and sad.  
  
Hey, Pheebs, what's wrong? Monica asked her. Phoebe had become good friends with everyone again, especially Joey and Monica.  
  
Oh, you know, it's David. Can't leave home for six months without him getting mad!!  
  
Maybe he misses you, Chandler told her.  
  
Well, I'm sure he does, but you guys are important, too!  
  
Phoebe, maybe you should go home. I mean, it's been six months now. You have a son at home, and he needs you, too, Monica told her. You've only been home, like, twice, and for not very long. Go home, Phoebe.  
  
That's the problem! I want this to be home again!  
  
What about Nathan? And David?  
  
I love them! But I hate Minsk!  
  
Phoebe, what can you do?  
  
I don't know! But I don't want to go back to Minsk  
  
Your family is there, Chandler said, still rubbing Monica's feet. Your son is there. They miss you.  
  
Yeah, I know, and I miss them, too. But then I'll go back to hating my life!  
  
You hate your life in Minsk?  
  
I hate Minsk! It's just icky!  
  
Then, that's a problem, isn't it? Monica asked.  
  
What are you gonna do? Chandler asked her  
  
Well, I guess I'm gonna stay here until the baby's born  
  
That's like a month.  
  
I know, but I've been here six already, so what's another?  
  
True, I guess. Monica agreed.  
  
I'm gonna use the phone and call home.  
  
  
  
Phoebe picked up the phone and dialed. Hey sweetie, she said into the phone What do you mean? Phoebe listened Of course I do! She began arguing with David over the phone and took it upstairs.  
  
That can't be good, said Monica.  
  
  
  
We're getting low on money, Monica sighed. I mean, were still paying off of Andrew's hospital bill, and now were gonna have hospital bills from the baby, then we have another kid to take care of... Monica realized.  
  
I know, but don't worry about it. You've got enough right here to worry about, Chandler said.  
  
Yeah, you're right. So, after the baby's born, we'll worry.  
  
No, you don't worry at all. I'll handle it.  
  
That's kinda scary.  
  
I know.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you, too.  
  
Do you think it's a boy or a girl? Monica asked.  
  
I have no idea. But we could use another girl that looks like you.  
  
Yeah, maybe, but we can never have enough boys that look like you, Monica said with a smile.  
  
So either way, one of us wins.  
  
Guess so, she laughed. He looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
I love you, Mon. You're so beautiful, you know that?  
  
I'm fat, she told him.  
  
he argued.  
  
she insisted.  
  
Well, a beautiful whale, then, he said with a smile.  
  
Monica laughed. I love you, too, she said, kissing him. If only Andrew would get better, everything would be perfect.  
  
  



	8. The Greatest Gift, Part 8

The Greatest Gift, Part 8  


  
Daddy, what's today? Michael asked.  
  
December 6, Chandler told him.  
  
They baby should be born today, Michael decided. It would be a good birthday.  
  
Well, Michael, it looks like that may happen, said Monica, coming into the living room.  
  
Chandler said. Are you-  
  
In labor? Pretty much.  
  
Oh my God! We have to go to a hospital!  
  
I'll call Aunt Rachel! Michael told them, running to the phone.  
  
Rachel came over in a minute to take care of Michael, Megan, and Andrew. She was gonna take care of them now and then bring them to the hospital later. Andrew wasn't much to take care of. He was such a calm two year old due to being ill.  
  
Monica's doctor was telling her that it didn't seem like it was going to take too long. Monica was always gad to hear that. It had taken thirteen hours with Megan, and nine with Andrew. However, Michael was only five hours.  
  
Phoebe came by. She and David were having many problems. Things with them didn't look so good. Phoebe not wanting to go home was making things worse. She missed Nathan so incredibly much, she wished he was here. But she couldn't bring herself to go home yet.  
  
Joey, too, was at the hospital. He never felt right there when someone was in labor... like Monica or Rachel. He wasn't sure what he should do or say. He was glad Phoebe was there, taking the lead now. That was fine with him.  
  
How do you feel, Mon? Phoebe asked her.  
  
In the words of Andrew, icky.  
  
Yeah, been there, Phoebe smiled at her Not four times, but twice. Although I did have triplets once, so...  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know, Phoebe agreed.  
  
So, Mon, how long is it gonna be? Joey asked her. Any idea?  
  
Well, the doctor said it should go pretty fast. I'm up for that, she said as Chandler came back into the room.  
  
Hey Sweetie, he said How's it going?  
  
  
  
I'm sorry. It's all my fault, you know.  
  
Yeah, I know, she joked with him.  
  
Well, at least your still in a good mood.  
  
Yeah. I don't hate you yet.  
  
It'll happen, Chandler smiled at her.  
  
I know, she laughed.  
  
Three hours passed. Back at home, Rachel was getting Michael, Megan, and Andrew ready to go to the hospital. It was the first battle with Andrew all day, who didn't want to get out of bed, or get dressed. Ross had gone to work, and since it was Saturday, she had Kylie and Katie with her, too. Katie was playing with Megan. Five kids was sure a handful, but it was do able. Rachel had to hand it to Chandler and Monica. They had gone through a lot the last nine months, and they did it. And not only that, they did it well. She hoped it would all be over soon. One way or another.  
  
Rachel and they kids arrived at the hospital an hour later. Phoebe took Katie, who was asleep, and they others went to see Monica. Andrew wasn't feeling well, and he didn't like being in the hospital again. Rachel figured he was afraid that they would make him stay there again. Rachel had her hands full at a hospital with five kids, so Phoebe took care of Katie, and Joey took care of Andrew, who was about to fall asleep.  
  
So, Mon, how do you feel? Chandler asked her.  
  
I'm okay, she smiled, you know, I don't think Andrew wants to be here, he looked kinda upset.  
  
I know. He probably thinks he has to stay here again. That's what Rachel and I were figuring.  
  
Yeah, I know- OW! she exclaimed, and forgot what she was going to say.  
  
It was an hour and 2 minutes later that Chandler and Monica's youngest daughter was born.   
  
It's a girl! Dr. Chase told them.  
  
Oh my god!, Chandler, she's beautiful! Monica said with tears in her eyes. Look at her!  
  
I know, Mon. We did it. Again, he said, kissing her on her head.  
  
Thanks to you, Monica said I swear, you saved her life. Thank you.  
  
I told you one day you'd thank me.  
  
You were right. God, she's beautiful. I can't believe I neglected her like I did.  
  
Monica, it's over. You're fine, she's fine, it's all okay.  
  
I love you, she said with a smile.  
  
I love you, too, Chandler agreed, kissing her.  
  
They decided to name the baby Anna. Anna was born at 8:06 PM on Thursday, December 6, 2008. Megan was happy that it was a girl so she wasn't out numbered. Michael was happy she was born on the birthday he picked, and Andrew was happy to go home.   
  
After Rachel had taken all the kids home, Chandler and Monica were in the hospital room with Anna.  
  
She's beautiful, Monica said to Chandler.  
  
I know. She gets that from you, you know.  
  
If you say so, Monica said with a smile. I can't believe how careless I was with her.  
  
Don't beat yourself up over it, Monica. It's over. She's here, we're all fine.  
  
Yeah, except Andrew.  
  
He will be, too.  
  
I hope you're right.  
  
So do I.  
  
They heard the door open, and looked up so see Dr. Levin come in.  
  
Hey, you two, she whispered. Congratulations, she's beautiful.  
  
Monica told her with a smile.  
  
What's her name?  
  
Chandler said. Two M names, two A names.  
  
That's a pretty name, Dr. Levin said.  
  
Monica said.  
  
I know this has to be a hard thing to think about, but, Dr. Levin paused. She has the power to save Andrew.  
  
Monica asked, confused.  
  
She has the same blood type.  
  
You HAVE to be joking! Chandler said The ONLY one who matches is my hour old daughter!  
  
I wish I were joking, Dr. Levin told him.  
  
But isn't she too small?  
  
Yes. But Andrew still has time. You can wait until Anna's one. If Andrew still needs a transplant then, she can save him.  
  
She's still only gonna be one! Isn't that still risky?  
  
I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes. But just think about it. You have plenty of thinking time.  
  
Yeah, okay, thanks, Monica said.  
  
Congratulations, again, Dr. Levin said, and left the room.  
  
It just never ends, Monica sighed. The only person we know who can save Andrew is ANNA!  
  
I know. But, Monica, he could get a donor before a year. Let's not worry about it yet.  
  
Yeah, I guess your right. But she's NOT doing this! Nu-uh, no WAY!  
  
Chandler said, knowing that would calm her down. He was glad that she was so protective of Anna after how things had been before. He had to admit he was a little worried. But not anymore. And he felt bad for ever worrying.  
  
You're right, Monica said.  
  
Aren't I always?  
  
In your world, maybe.  
  
Yeah, okay, but I still say I WAS on London time.  
  
Monica shook her head and smiled So, then, are you still? Otherwise, why are we still together?  
  
I still AM on London time.  
  
What time is it in London then?  
  
  
  
she said with a smile. It's okay, though, I still want you on London time, so you can pretend.  
  
I should hope.  
  
I love you, she told him again.  
  
I love you, too. He kissed her, then he looked at Anna who was in her arms. And I love you, too, he said, kissing Anna on the head.  
  
***  
  
It was a few months later. It was Megan's fifth birthday. Her parents had promised her a big party when she turned five, and so she got it. It was outside in the backyard. Katie, who had mastered walking by now, was toddling around, while Megan, Kylie, and their friends played. Megan and Kylie were ias close as they could be. Michael was inside, not wanting anything to do with the swarm of girls in his backyard. Anna was in a high chair at the table where the adults were sitting. Anna was four months old and a handful. Andrew was sitting on the grass, happily playing with the leaves. Rachel and Ross were in the backyard, helping keep an eye on the kids. Joey was inside, making party favors. Chandler was at the store, buying more because somehow, a bunch of party favors were lost.  
  
Phoebe had gone home, a week after Anna was born. She kept in touch more often than she used to. She had to go back because she couldn't just desert her family anymore. She talked to the others a lot, but had resumed her life.  
  
Chandler returned from the store and came up behind Monica and grabbed her. She screamed.  
  
Oh my God, you scared me! she said, playfully hitting him.  
  
he said with a laugh.  
  
Somehow, I don't think you are. Did you get the party favors?  
  
You bet. Joey's working on them now.  
  
Hi, Daddy! Megan said running to him.  
  
Hey, hey, it's the birthday girl!  
  
Yep! The big 5! Welcome to the par-tay!  
  
Wow, you've been around Joey a lot.  
  
I know! she said, sounding a lot like Monica, and ran away.   
  
I think I just saw a miniature you, Chandler told Monica. She smiled.  
  
Chandler and Monica looked at Andrew, who was having fun alone in his own little world. Then next thing she knew, Monica was crying.  
  
Mon? What's wrong? Chandler asked.  
  
Chandler, he's my SON! He's DYING! and Anna can save him! But I've decided that, NO I won't LET HER! I'm killing him! Monica sobbed.  
  
Oh, Monica, you're NOT!  
  
I am!  
  
Come here, he said, opening the door and pulling her inside. Monica, you're not killing him!  
  
Yes I am! Anna can save him, but I won't let her! I'm gonna let him die instead! What do you call that?  
  
Being a good mom.  
  
she asked, confused.  
  
Anna can't walk. She can't talk. She can barely hold her own head up! She's way too young, now, or six or seven months from now to undergo a major surgery like this! You're protecting her! Just as before she was born, you wouldn't have sacrificed Megan or Michael for Andrew! She's not some freebie! She's your daughter! You don't have to sacrifice her for Andrew! Chandler said, then gave her a hug. They stood there for a long time.  
  
I just can't believe how things keep- keep piling up on us! Monica said  
  
Yeah, I know. But we're gonna get through all this. It's gonna be fine. And no matter what happens, we will ALWAYS have four children.  
  
AWWWW, that's so sweet! They turned to see Phoebe. In one arm she had a two year old, and in the other, suitcases.


	9. The Greatest Gift, Part 9

The Greatest Gift, Part 9  


  
Andrew was asleep, and Megan and Michael were at school. Monica was playing with Anna, with a stuffed pig, with was Anna's favorite toy. Anna was laughing and having a lot of fun. She was a cute little girl. She had turned one only a month ago. She had Chandler's hair color, and eyes, and Monica's face. She had more of both of their features, too, not just those. Out of all four kids, she was the one who people said was most obvisouly both of theirs. Monica used this to tease Chandler about his remark that she wasn't his years ago. He would never hear the end of it.   
  
Andrew wasn't doing too well. The doctors had put him back on the Chemo to make sure his cancer wouldn't spread. Dr. Levin told them that he was getting up there on the waiting list, but it had to be soon. Monica forced herself to push to the back of her mind that there was Anna. She couldn't do that. Anna was too small. She couldn't, and she wouldn't. She loved Andrew, but she loved Anna, too. And that's just how things were.  
  
Chandler came home and kissed them both on the head.   
  
Hi, Dada! Anna said, her face breaking into a smile.  
  
Hey Anna Banana, Chandler said to her.  
  
When Anna was asleep an hour later, Monica and Chandler were talking, on the couch. The topic somehow got to Andrew.  
  
I really hope it doesn't come down to Anna to save Andrew. I can't do that, Chandler, I can't.  
  
Well, Mon, I talked to Dr. Levin today...  
  
  
  
Anna is Andrew's last chance.  
  
  
  
His time, and our money, is running out. If it's not Anna, it's nothing.  
  
What?! I can't do this! This is ANNA!!  
  
And Andrew.  
  
Oh my God, what do we do? Monica asked, the tears coming.  
  
Without her, he's not gonna make it.  
  
I can't do this! I can't KILL Andrew! But I can't risk Anna, either!  
  
I know, Mon, but I think this is one of those times when we have to.  
  
No way, I can't!  
  
You can't risk Anna, or you can't let Andrew die?  
  
I- I- I don't know!!!  
  
I think we should do it.  
  
  
  
I don't want anything to happen to Anna, either! You know that! But we have to take a chance here, if we don't, Andrew's gone, end of story. If we take a chance, he can live, and most likely, so will Anna!  
  
What if we lose them both??  
  
That is _so_ unlikely! It's like Kylie getting cancer! This is the ONLY way to save Andrew.  
  
Yeah, okay, you're right, she said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
I hope so, he said. He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. This is almost over, Monica. We're almost there.  
  
***  
  
They agreed to go through with the surgery. Monica wasn't too sure about it, but she went on instinct. Dr. Levin wanted surgery to be in a week. Monica and Chandler spent all week with Anna and Andrew. Monica was scared to death she was going to loose one of them.  
  
It was only a week later that Anna and Andrew were being prepped for surgery. Monica couldn't believe she was doing this. Risking Anna. Again. And it was worse this time because Anna was now.  
  
Dr. Levin gave Anna a 92% survival rate, and Andrew a 78%, which was much better than the 0% he would get if they didn't do this. But she worried about the 6% chance Anna wouldn't survive.   
  
It's all gonna be okay, Anna. Monica told her Okay, Sweetie?  
  
  
  
I love you, she told her, kissing her on the head. Anna smiled and hugged her stuffed pig. It's gonna be fine, okay? Anna nodded. Megan came in and said hi to Anna.  
  
Hiya, Anna! Megan said enthusiastically Good luck!  
  
Chandler and Michael, meanwhile, were with Andrew.  
  
Hey, Andrew, this is all gonna be fine. And afterwards, so are you.  
  
he asked, happily.   
  
Really. This is gonna make you feel better. Not right away, but it will.  
  
said Andrew, content.  
  
And you'll always have Anna to thank for that.  
  
  
  
Yep. I can't explain it now, but Anna's helping you here.  
  
***  
  
Monica kissed Anna's head as they gave her the anesthetic. She was kinda scared, but she didn't show it at all. Monica and Megan talked to her until she fell asleep, then they rolled her out to surgery.  
  
Poor Anna, Megan sighed.  
  
Yeah, I know, Monica said as she picked Megan up and went into the waiting room where Chandler was with Michael.  
  
Monica said as she sat down next to him with Megan on her lap.  
  
Well, then, I guess we just wait, now. Chandler said  
  
Yeah, I guess. But I mean, BOTH of them are in there!  
  
They'll be okay, Michael said.   
  
Megan agreed. They'll be fine!  
  
Looks like they agree with you, Monica said to Chandler So I guess I have to, too.  
  
said Megan  
  
Cause they will be, Michael said.  
  
***  
  
Joey and Rachel came by later to see how they were doing. They had been there for two hours, and the surgery was supposed to take five. They had a while, still.  
  
Why did I do this? Monica asked Chandler How could I do this to Anna?  
  
We've been through this over and over!  
  
So, why on earth did I decide to do it?  
  
Monica! You had to do it for ANDREW!  
  
God, Chandler, if ANYTHING happens to Anna, I will NEVER forgive myself!  
  
But id Andrew lives a long, happy life, that will be thanks to this choice you made!  
  
AND YOU! You helped make this decision, yet I'll take all the good credit for it! I'm the one always crying and getting comfort! I'm the one hiding pregnancies, and complaining! I'm a terrible wife!  
  
  
  
I take all the comfort from you, but don't let you be upset!  
  
Monica, that's ridiculous! Don't WORRY about me!  
  
But it's true, isn't it? I'm the one crying and getting comfort.  
  
Well, yeah, I guess it is, but...  
  
So, CRY! Now!  
  
Monica, are you okay?  
  
No! But it's not about ME anymore, it's about you now! So cry!  
  
Mon, I don't have to cry right now!  
  
Are you sure?  
  
he told her, giving her an odd look.  
  
Okay, then. But when you do, it better be on my shoulder!  
  
Of course it will be  
  
she said. He gave her a kiss and she smiled. Ah, see, you're so--so-- so CHANDLER!  
  
Good one, he told her.  
  
Well, it's the truth.  
  
But I made you feel better.  
  
UGH! Now I'M the one getting the comfort again.  
  
Look, Mon, making you feel better makes me feel better. So as long as I'm making you feel better, I'll feel better.  
  
  
  
he said, rubbing her back. Monica smiled and they hugged as Ross came in, with Kylie and Katie.  
  
So, how are things going? Ross asked  
  
Good, I guess. We haven't heard anything. Three hours to go yet, Chandler told him  
  
Well, maybe I can take Michael and Megan over to our house. They've gotta be bored here.  
  
Yeah, okay, good idea, Chandler agreed  
  
Great. Call me when you know anything.  
  
Monica said  
  
Ross left, now also with Michael and Megan, with Michael babbling about some cartoon he saw on TV this morning. Megan was rolling her eyes, probably wishing she was an only child.  
  
Two hours passed and nerves were on edge. Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler, and Monica were there. Phoebe was now divorced from David, who was still in Minsk, and had full custody of Nathan, except for one month, when he was to visit David in Minsk. Nathan was at a friends house today. Joey had gone to get coffee, and Ross was still at home with the kids.  
  
Dr. Martin, the surgeon, came out to the waiting room.  
  
he began, we've finished the surgery. Anna and Andrew are both still under the anesthetic, and will be for another hour, since we originally deemed the surgery to take an hour more. So, we have to see what happens after that.  
  
Can we see them? Chandler asked.  
  
Yes. Right this way.  
  
Monica and Chandler followed Dr. Martin to a room, where both Anna and Andrew were.  
  
Monica told Chandler. to think of all they just went through. Monica smiled. You're right. I really think he's gonna be okay.  
  
So do I, Chandler said.  
  
These poor kids...  
  
I know. But one day, when BOTH of them are alive, they won't have minded it.  
  
I guess it makes it impossible for Andrew to hat Anna now.  
  
Yeah, true, she laughed and let Chandler put his arms around her. I just want them to wake up.  
  
I know. Me too.  
  
I guess now we just wait...  
  
They sat there, talking, to pass the rest of the hour. Then, about an hour after they came into the room, Andrew woke up.  
  
Oh my god, Andrew! Chandler said You're up!  
  
Andrew mumbled groggily.  
  
How do you feel? Monica asked him.  
  
he said, smiling.  
  
That's the first time you've been good' in a LONG time, Chandler noted.  
  
I know! Andrew said Thanks, Anna!  
  
She's still asleep, Monica told him.  
  
I'll go call Ross, Chandler said, going to the phone.  
  
When Anna gonna wake up, Mommy? Andrew asked Monica.  
  
Soon, she should wake up soon.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Anna didn't wake up that night. In fact, she was still asleep the next morning.  
  
What's wrong with her? Chandler asked Dr. Martin. The anesthetic should've worn off by now!  
  
I know. It seems she's slipping into a coma. The anesthetic was too strong for a child that is only one.  
  
And you had NO IDEA about this before you gave it to her? Because WE weren't clued into it! If we had known, we might not have even done this! My wife will blame herself for this forever!  
  
Look, I'm sorry, Mr. Bing. But what's happend's happened.  
  
You KNEW, didn't you?  
  
  
  
If my daughter never comes out of this coma, or even goes INTO it, I am gonna sue you like never before!  
  
Mr. Bing, I have to go. We can discuss this later, Dr. Martin said, hurrying off.  
  
_Yeah, you better run,_ Chandler thought. _Monica's gonna blame this on herself forever! It's so not her fault. I'll make sure she knows that if it's the last thing I do!_ he thought.  
  
WHY is she not awake yet? Monica asked Chandler when she got to the hospital.  
  
  
  
No, no, DON'T start like that!  
  
She's going into a coma.  
  
Monica said This is all--  
  
Not your fault. No way. They didn't tell us how dangerous the anesthetic was, Chandler said, cutting her off.  
  
It will ALWAYS be my fault. If ANYTHING happens to her.  
  
Well, it isn't. Please DON'T blame yourself!  
  
Oh, God, I knew this was stupid! Monica said, crying.  
  
Oh, Mon, Chandler said, hugging her. She's not in a coma yet. Look how lucky we got with Andrew. We've still got luck for Anna, too.  
  
God, let's hope you're right, just once more.  
  
I have to be.  
  
I risked her for Andrew once, but she was okay! WHY did I do it AGAIN?   
  
Monica, please, blame me. It's my fault, too.  
  
Not to me. It will always be mine.  
  
***  
  
Talk to her, Dr. Levin advised them later that day. I bet she can hear you. It might just pull her out of the coma before she can get IN it.  
  
Hey, Anna, what's up? Please wake up! Dr. Levin said to Anna.  
  
Anna, sweetheart, PLEASE wake up! I don't wanna have to sue these doctors. And I don't want Mommy to hate herself forever, Chandler said. We NEED you, for our family. You're the baby. You also even out the girls. And you're the hero. You saved your older brother's life.  
  
Anna, PLEASE wake up. For Mommy and Daddy, Monica said. I miss you. We all miss you. Your pig, too. PLEASE, Anna, Monica sighed.   
  
  
  
Everyone came to talk to Anna that week. Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel. Kylie talked about The Powerpuff Girls. Michael talked about superheros. Megan talked about how she and Kylie, who were in the same kindergarten class, chased the boys at lunch. Joey talked about sandwiches and his auditions. And Phoebe, she talked about Joey.  
  
I mean, Anna, he's cute! I know I didn't realize it, but-- she lowered her voice to a whisper. Our drunken mistake really wasn't a mistake! she got worked up and overly excited. Just like Monica and Chandler!-- Oh, sorry! I meant just like Mom and Dad' Yeah! I mean, JUST like them! I HAVE to have Joey! Phoebe told Anna all about how she felt about Joey all week.  
  
It had been a week now, that Anna hadn't woke up. Monica and Chandler stayed with her as much as possible. Andrew was going home, hopefully for good, that day. He showed good signs, but it would be a year before they could rest easy that the kidney was accepted.   
  
Joey and Phoebe were in the waiting room of the hospital that day, waiting for visiting hours to begin.  
  
Ironic. I mean, first Andrew, now Anna.  
  
I know what you mean. I know the hospital better than my own apartment, Joey said.  
  
Me too, Phoebe agreed.  
  
Poor Chandler and Monica.  
  
I know. They've gone through so much.  
  
I never would've thought. You know, in London, they'd be here now.  
  
Drunken mistakes. I mean, weird, Joey pondered.  
  
Yeah, so, um, what about ours?  
  
What about it? We already went through this.  
  
No, Joey, I don't think it was a mistake' per say, anymore.  
  
You what?  
  
Yeah, ummm, I love you  
  
WHAT? PHOEBE!  
  
Well, it's true!  
  
  
  
Right here, right now, do you want to be with me?  
  
  
  
Which color is better, blue or red? Phoebe said quickly, playing a game he knew how to play.  
  
Joey answered, just as quickly.  
  
Whose cooler, superman or batman?  
  
  
  
What's better, pizza or sandwiches?  
  
  
  
Do you want to be with me, yes or no?  
  
  
  
Yay! Joey, yay! You said yes!  
  
Well, then, I guess it's the truth.  
  
Oh, YAY! Phoebe said right before they kissed.  
  
Kylie and Megan said at the same time.  
  
Where'd they come from? Joey asked  
  
The last couple who resulted from a drunken mistake, and the couple that emerged during their wedding, for the final time, Rachel said.  
  
Oh... hi, guys, Phoebe said.  
  
Well, at least they can't hide it like SOME people we all know.  
  
Monica and Chandler shrugged, guiltily  
  
Seems Monica likes that trend more than I do... Chandler joked.  
  
Shut up, she said, hitting him, but glad that they could now joke about that.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe was just done, talking to Anna, when Chandler and Monica went in to see her.  
  
Hi, Anna Banana, Chandler said, brushing the hair off her face and kissing her on the forehead. And with that, Anna's eyes flicked open a few time, and then stayed open. Chandler and Monica exchanged a hopeful glance.  
  
Anna said back.  
  
Oh my god, Anna! You're awake! Monica said, hugging her.  
  
All right, Anna! Chandler said. You did it! You're up!  
  
Anna said.   
  
Monica and Chandler shugged, confused,  
  
I wonder what Phoebe said to her... Chandler wondered.  
  
  
*Well, that's it! YAY! Epilogue coming soon!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Greatest Gift, Epilogue

The Greatest Gift, Epilogue  
  


The sound of mud sloshing was a clue for Monica to look and see what Anna was up to now. Sure enough, She was jumping in a mud puddle from last nights rain.   
  
Anna, not in that dress! Monica told the seven year-old who was jumping towards another puddle.  
  
It's just a dumb Christining, Anna told her mom.  
  
Maybe so, but that dress was expensive. Unless you want to pay for it, quit jumping in puddles.  
  
Yeah, yeah, okay.  
  
Anna jumped again, but this time, rather than jumping in the puddle, she jumped to the side of it, causing her dark hair, pulled into a pony tail to bounce up and down.  
  
Monica turned to see eleven year old Megan talking to her. Next to her was Kylie, who had just turned eleven. Megan and Kylie were best friends, and had been forever. They were in the same kindergarten, first, third, and fifth grade classes. Even in second and fourth grade they were tight, because they lived across the street from each other and saw each other all the time, even outside of school.  
  
Monica asked  
  
Can we get somethting to eat?  
  
Megan, we have like five minutes until the Christining!  
  
Okay, then, afterwards?  
  
We'll see, Megan.  
  
Okay, okay, fine.  
  
It had been six years since Anna and Andrew went through surgery. Andrew was now a perfectly healthy nine year-old. The year after the transplant passed and Andrew had accepted the kidney. Now you couldn't tell anything had ever happened. Andrew's hair had gown back, and now he had the most healthy, beautiful hair. He was always getting compliments on it.   
  
Chandler arrived and gave Monica a kiss. With him, he had thirteen year-old Michael. He had just picked him up from soccer practice, and took him home to change. Michael was a well known soccer player at his school. He was on the soccer team and was one of the best players.  
  
Hey. You guys made it, Monica said.  
  
Michael said   
  
Well, then, should we go in? Chandler asked.  
  
Yeah. As long as Anna stayed out of the mud like I told her.  
  
Course I did, Mommy! Anna said.   
  
Good. Now, where's your sister? And Kylie?  
  
Going to get something to eat.  
  
Ugh, I told them NO! Where were they going?  
  
To one of those construction site food trucks.  
  
I'll go get them! Michael voulenteered, and ran off before anyone told him no.  
  
These kids, Monica sighed  
  
At least we've got them all, Chandler said as he picked up Anna.  
  
So true, Monica said  
  
Michael, Megan, and Kylie came back, and Monica decided to let yelling at Megan go for now.   
  
It was the Christening of Joey and Phoebe's twin daughters, Lexie and Nancy. They also had a son, who was three, Joel. And of course, all but one month of the year, eight year-old Nathan lived with them.   
  
After the Christening, everyone went out for pizza. Kylie and eight year-old Katie fought a lot. They seemed to make a hobby out of fighting. Their younger brother, Kevin was four, and liked to fight as well. He was small, but he could keep up as well as Kylie and Katie.   
  
The people here must think we're the loudest people ever, Monica commented to Chandler.  
  
Yeah, I know. Doesn't help, it seems every kid wants to be in a fight.  
  
Tell me about it.  
  
Hey, you know what?  
  
  
  
It's been 17 years, today, since London.  
  
Oh my God, it has! I didn't even notice!  
  
Yeah, neither did I. Not until a few minutes ago.  
  
Well it sure doesn't seem like it's been that long, Monica said.  
  
I know. Seems like just yesterday.  
  
But on the other hand, I can't remember loving anyone else but you, Monica realized.  
  
Yea, that's true, too. Neither can I, Chandler agreed.  
  
You love yourself, too? she asked with a giggle.  
  
Oh, hush, he said with a smile.  
  
Mom, why is Michael so annoying?!? Megan asked.  
  
I'm not annoying! Michael defended himself Megan is!  
  
I so am not!'  
  
Are, too!  
  
Are not!  
  
Are, too!   
  
ENOUGH, you two! Chandler said.  
  
But he's annoying!  
  
No, YOU are!  
  
Am not!  
  
You guys, STOP! Monica said.  
  
Yeah, okay. Megan gave up.  
  
Fine. Just don't annoy me anymore, Michael told her.  
  
Megan said, then started talking to Kylie who had just ended her fight with Katie. Ross and Rachel had thought that three kids was enough, but sometimes they talked about having another. Monica and Chandler, however, had decided that four was good, especially since they almost lost two of them. And since Phoebe and Joey just had the twins, they hadn't talked about if there would be more or not.   
  
Hey, you know that fight we had when you were pregnant with Anna? Chandler asked Monica.  
  
Monica told him.  
  
I remember the whole time how much I HATED it, and how I promised myself that afterwards, I would NEVER act like that again, Have I? he asked.  
  
What do you mean? she wondered,  
  
Have I ever yelled at you like that again?   
  
she told him.  
  
  
  
Never before, never after. And the one time you did, it was good because it not only saved Anna, it saved Andrew, too.  
  
Yeah, so maybe it was okay that ONCE, but if I ever yell at you like that again, for no reason, HIT me, okay?  
  
Fine, but just remember you TOLD me to.  
  
I will. You know, I think we could use a break from this noise. Let's go outside.  
  
Monica said skeptically and followed him outside. When they were outside, he smiled at her.  
  
I love you, he told her.  
  
I love you, too. Who knew 17 years ago today, this is where we'd be now.  
  
I know... and we've done our share to get here.  
  
Yeah, we really have. But with you, of course we made it.  
  
  
  
Duh, you.  
  
If you say so.  
  
Oh, shut up so I can kiss you, she told him, then did so.  
  
If I shut up more often, will I get that?  
  
Maybe, because sometimes you really need to shut up, she told him with a laugh.  
  
What a loving wife I have here... he joked  
  
You know how much I love you, she smiled at him  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
Sometimes, I think that Anna's some kind of guardian Angel, that's living on Earth.  
  
Yeah, I know, so do I. She gave him, the greatest gift... his life.  
  
Yeah, I know... no birthday or Christmas present can ever match with that... she's the greatest gift he's ever had.   
  
  
  
**THE END! Yay! Finally! I know the epilogue was short, but there wasn't much left to say. Sorry to Anna P. If you think this is kinda like your always series...someone told me it was, but I don't think it is, so sorry if you think so....anyway, THE END!**  
  
  
  



End file.
